Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Six)
Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法, Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) is a caster and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes ice from the coldest nether regions of hell to combat and slay devils/demons. The ice which can not be melted by mortal flames. Description . This Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the element of ice for various purposes. Most notably for slaying demons using the element of ice from the coldest regions of hell. For close combat purposes the user can create a flexible but extremely cold sheet of ice on there arms and feet to enhance the damage and lethality of their strikes. Like other slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power. This is also grants them tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, he is able to control the ice of others and is able to just as easily freeze a large landscapes of land with a mere flick of their wrist. This magic when utilized possesses an immensely powerful freezing ability. Using and controling the powers of cold he can give off nasty numbing and stinging cold effects with his strikes to the bodies of others to increase pain sensitivity to the nerves and eventually force opponents to lose feeling with their body. In order to learn the Magic, Raido underwent having his magic "modified" by one of the Books of Zeref, which contained notes on how to obtain Magic Barrier Particles (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi). Having undergone this process, his magic origin and magical energy to became more "demonic" in nature; allowing him to wield Devil Slayer Magic. These Magic Barrier Particles of book now flow alongside the container of energy in his body which has affected morphing of his physiology to a point where he has adopted some physical traits of the respective element and creature upon use of the magic. Like other Slayer magic, it allows him to consume external sources of ice to enhance his own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting him immunity to it. His immunity to the element of ice itself is powerful enough that is able to withstand not only his own magic but any cold related powers used against him. When used separately this magic relies far more on sheer power, generating rough shapeless masses of ice causing grievous cuts and inflicting tremendous amounts of blunt damage. Against flesh and blood opponents Hypothermia sets in and the effects make the magic harfer and harder to combat the colder it gets. The magic is quite capable of offering various means to protect himself from harm. The most fearsome trait of Ice Devil Slayer Magic is the incredible freezing capabilities it grants. A simple swipe of his arm or flick of the wrist and Sub-Zero has been shown instantly freezing people solid and freeze an area with an extensive range to cover entire landscapes. With his range and mastery entire areas can become winter wastelands wthin moments with bonechilling tmeperatures causing opponents to suffer from mild to severe cases of hypothermia. His abilities make great use of keeping people alive such as cryostaisi or hibernation trapping people alive in ice and forcing their body into a cold slumber. Over the years Raido built and developed his mastery over the Magic that is powerful enough to single handily able to disrupt and reduce the motion and speed at which particles in th environment on a molecular level. Which works best for the user as freezing over an area, atmosphere, or even objects. Unlike most slayer magic which freeze's on a surface level, he Freeze's on a molecular level at astounding temperatures which give his freezing powers the range to freeze everything from alcohol at −114 °C; −173 °F; 159 K, to freezing iron and steel at −135 °C; −92.7 °F; 188.8 K. Allowing him to freeze targets completely solid to the brittle point, killing weaker demons and people instantly. Sub-Zero can greatly reduce the temperature of an ecosystem just by being an area becoming more powerful as he uses the magic to reshape the battlefied one spell or move at a time. The ice itself appears to be exceedingly powerful, seeing as a multiple forms of fire based slayers have failed to melt the ice. Among them are Phoenix, Dragon and God Flame slayers were incapable of melting it, even the strongest of flames have came upon its equal and melted the ice albeit a great deal of intensity. This Magic is said to surround Sub-zero with a cold aura, with many of his teammates nothing the change in temperature due to his arrival. As shown often times when Raido speak's vapor is said to leave his mouth and is emitted off his hands. The magic is said to extraordinarily painful often giving off a stingy cold effect and even works well for slowing down opponents and indusing Hypothermia within them subjecting it to harsh temperatures and conditions. Having mixed his Slayer magic with various forms of marital art Raido has been known to instantly freeze people via physical touch or by countering their moves by coating his body with a sheet of ice that flash freezes opponents who come in contact with him. Making barehanded strikes and forms of close combat without a weapon extremely unreliable. When combined with Ice-Make and used to shape elaborate constructs out of ice, these constructs become far more powerful in both offensive and defensive are insanely powerful, withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. These constructs much like the ice created by his magic possesses and dishes out more power than standard ice and ice from the rival slayer classes Passive Abilities *'Cryokinesis' (氷能力 (クリオキネシス) Kuriokinesisu lit. Ice Power): The ability to create, shape and manipulate ice and any of its pre-existing forms and vectors. Can also be used to affect the temperature of an area by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus colder, for various effects and combinations. Cryokinesis gives Raido an assortment of options pertaining to all things ice, snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and glaciers. He possesses healing qualities that allow cells to slowly repair themselves while also tending to wounds. Cryokinesis gives Raido an almost inexhaustible source of options within his repertoire and complete dominion over the element. This extension also goes to being able to wield cryogenic energy slowing down the movement of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature and energy of his blast, With his evolution in Croymancy he even learned to tame his once enemy of dry ice. Cryokinesis is the basis of Cryogenic Energy. It is also the foundation of the idea of the living ice ability he has been researching. **'Thermokinetic Cryokinesis' (焼氷能力 (サームッキネティク・クリオキネシス), Sāmukkinetiku Kuriokinesisu lit. Burning Ice Power): A skill and ability Subzero did not make use of until after his acquisition of Inferno Frost Devil Mode. Naturally of his own volition he possessed the ability to generate dangerously low temperatures not only into his areas but from his very as well, freezing people and area well over and through. However, early on during hs battles he lacked the ability to convert source of heat into energy which he could then use for himself or his abilities, instead he fought countless fire opponents to learn upon the many weaknesses he could exploit. Upon learning the Dual mode he learned more heat from a first hand view than from the view of weakening it and learned how to use a form of Thermokinetic Croykinesis to absorb heat and convert it into energy for his croykinesis. Powering not only his Inferno Frost Mode, but also his own abilities, by using a skill of freezing molecules. The greater the source of heat, the stronger the conversion of energy can be made the greater his power and Inferno Frost can become. Turning what was once a weakness into a major strength and immunity. This skill also gives him an advantage against Lightning based opponents, being able to siphon off the heat energy that is shared among the nature between heat and lightning. He however can not consume lightning in the manner he can flames * Ice Devil Make ( , Aisu Debiru Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic: Devil Style): Naturally just the molding magic meant to give shape and form to ice based on the users discretion. Following the instructions of the book in order to gain the ability to use Ice Devil Slayer Magic his ice gained power on a scale that surprised even him. Fittingly he decided to rename his own style of Ice Make and renaming it Ice Devil Make to pay homage to the union of both magics. Powerful full creative control with ice from the underworld. The name Ice Devil Make originated in that he still make use of the molding properties , however with cryokinesis he can instantly reshape and remold weapons and objects on the fly without having to create an entirely new mold, he can reshape a use mold and recreate it using cryokinesis to contort and change the molding to his choosing. Turning a hammer into a sword while in the middle of an attack or a dagger into a javelin. *'Cryotherapy' (氷治癒能力 (クライオサラピー), Kuraiosarapī lit. Ice Healing Power): With greater practice with cryo based abilities, Raido has shown to be able to heal his wounds by repairing his body using the external ice to heal various wounds and tissue damage. Its function is to decrease cell growth, cellular metabolism, increase cellular survival and decrease inflammation. Numbing the pain, constricting blood vessels of the affected area and allowing the healing process to happen in an accelerated rate. To invoke this ability Raido must simply cover himself within the ice, snow or any form and immerse himself to begin the healing. The process isn't instant, but within a matter of minutes Raido's wounds and injuries will be completely recovered provided he uses external snow. Frostbite Decree Frostbite Decree ( , Furosutobaito Dekurī lit. Supreme Commands of the Ice Devil King): Being a wielder of a unusually powerful ice magic Raido has broken down the processes of which he powers his cold like abilities. Training not only his mind and body but also his magic. Having teamed up with Tartaros he has learned darker ways to utilize his magic to increase his threat level as well as combat expertise and attacks. Going by the 4 degrees and stages of frostbite Raido has learned to rather than focus his power in the form of a magic aura affecting temperature rather than pressure. He has gone on to instead focus on the level of cold and frostbite he can unleash on a person at one time. Each degree deadlier than the last they each represent a different stage of frostbite and the damage that can be done. From simply damaging the skin to necrosis and cellular damage which would cause gangrene and amputation. Among other things death if left untreated. Simply put these are the rules of frostbite combat that Raido has created in dealing with different classes of enemies both human, demon and whatever else. *'First Decree' ( , Fāsuto Dekurī lit. Supreme Command of Frost)is the first decree of cryogenic damage and among the 4 levels is among the weakest. Often referred to as the Frostnip level and among the type of damage it doles out, it deals with attacking the surface of the skin the surface of the skin. This level of damage causes great skin irritation in the form of itching and pain there is itching and pain, and then the skin develops white, red and yellow patches and becomes numb. The area affected by frostnip usually does not become permanently damaged as only the skin's top layers are affected. Making the first decree quite easy to heal and recover from. Raido mostly uses this decree for training and sparring purposes, making the frostbite much easier to deal with. his can also be used to irritate his enemies and cause them to lose focus due to the great irritation this causes to the skin, losing focus in battle and methodically taking body parts and limbs from the battle. * Second Decree ( , Sekando Dekurī lit. Supreme Command of Rime) is the second stage of the decree is known as Winter's Mark and the damage which still like frostnip attacks the surface of the skin. However, the skin may freeze and harden, but the deep tissues underneath are not affected normal and unaffected. Raido in this decree focuses on causing nasty blisters that as he continues to fight in this decree become hard and blackened, but usually appear worse than they are. While more painful than the first decree these injuries can be easily recovered and healed from in a months time. Giving way to the third decree of Frostbite style. The temperature measured in this style is said to be -20. *'Third Decree' ( Sādo Dekurī lit. Supreme Command of Snowdrift) is the 3rd stage of the frostbite decree known as the Abysmal Winter The temperature Raido decreases his magic to his lowered greatly and well below enough to freeze blood underneath the skin. By freezing further, deep frostbite occurs. The muscles, tendons, blood vessels, and nerves all freeze causing an opponents skin to become hard, waxy and use of the area is lost temporarily and in severe cases, permanently. The deep frostbite results in areas of purplish blisters which turn black and which are generally blood-filled. Nerve damage in the area can result in a loss of feeling. While over time the feeling of one's arms and body can be gained it is not promised if not treated correctly. This stage can also result in amputation and cause of infection underneath the skin surface. In this state He can begin to freeze the blood well under the skin and constrict blood vessels and reach ungodly temperature of -82 degree's freezing matter and molecules well beyond the point of absolute Zero. This can be done in human form but for the spells is usually carried out in Devil Synchronization. *'Fourth Decree' Foasu Dekurī lit. Supreme Command of the Furious Snowstorm) is the final Stage of the frostbite decree known simply as Winter's Grave is the final and coldest level of temperature Sub-Zero can drop his magic down too. His freezing abilities on this level nosedive well beyond the point of retaining any part of the body for functional use afterward. This extreme frostbite may result in fingers and toes being amputated becoming infected with gangrene and various infections. Body part becomes so brittle and that if can be easily broken off or even fall off. The extent of the damage done to the area by the freezing process of this level of frostbite is on a cellular level, completely causing necrosis to the very cells to render healing processes of any nature useless. Having been damaged to such an extent the cells can not properly multiply and "suspends" the healing process freezing it in its tracks literally. The only survival of this decree is amputation to preserve the remaining part, ensuring it does not spread to other cells and damages them. Among all the decree's this has a near perfect mortality rate due to Cryomancer Silat style of combat. The temperature in this spell is literally enough to as he quotes "Freeze Hell twice over", creating temperatures beyond the coldest ever recorded on earth a devastating −89.2 °C (−128.6 °F; 184.0 K). A point so cold the mortality rate is extremely high for even the most hardened of Demons even several low class Archdemons. According the Sub-Zero the coldest temperature he has reached rivals that of the atmospheric cold in space 2.7 Kelvin (-270.45 C, -454.81 °F) creating a dead zone for heat since there is a lack of molecules to energetically bounce around. His further study and fighting contiuning led toe the finding of Ice Demon Tyrant (氷魔暴君, Hyōma Bōkun). Learning of the new of a second container residing in all mages that went unused SubZero conducted research of his own to learn of the truths of this talk. After it's confirmation he and Naaza sought an Arc of time user to assist in opening his Second Origin. Not only was his second origin unleashed and set free, the pure simtulated Magical Barrier Particles in his magic that were mostly untouched due to his lack of reliance of the Devil Synchronization, were stimulated completely adding to the power and density of his second reserves and container. His magic more potent and colder than ever he was happy to create yet another buffer between himself and the vaunted Devil Sync curse. The tyrant series releases tremendous amounts of damage and devastation to demon/devils, far greater than it's abilities or even secret arts would. The magic is even deadlier to mages and magic wielding creatures, with the magical baririer particles in their magic fully sitmulated the potency of their magic is doubled, each strike can eat away at the ethernano that is absorbed into the body and quickly and steadily poison the mage. Known Uses Freezing_power.gif|Instantaneous Freeze Silver's_breath.gif|Ice Devils Rage Winter_Shotgun.gif|Ice Devil's Winter Shotgun Destruction_Bow.gif| Suffering_Arctic001.jpg| Zeroth_Scimitar.jpg| Padma_Dissonance_Zero.png| Ice_Devil's_SubZero_Vanquisher.png| Tumblr_ngvekgENmF1trjmrto5_400.gif| Cryomancer_Hell.jpg| Cryomancer Evolution COMING SOON Ice Devil Tyrant Spells Tyrants_Outrage001.jpg|Ice Devil Tyrants Outrage Vehement_Shotgun.jpg|Ice Devil Tyrant's Vehement Shotgun Endless_White_Nine_Heavens.png|Cryomancer Zero: Great Hell Decapitating Blizzard Underworld_Abysis.png|Ice Devil Tyrant's Underworld Abyss Convergence.png|Ice Devil Tyrant's Winter Grave Border Inferno Frost Devil Mode Inferno_Frost_Devil's_Rage.jpg|Inferno Frost Devil's Rage Inferno_Frost_Devil's_Blizzard_Inferno.jpg|Inferno Frost Devil's Blizzard Holocaust Blazing_Arctic.jpg|Inferno Frost Devil's Blazing Arctic Scorching_Shotgun.jpg|Inferno Frost Devil's Scorching Shotgun Diabolical Extremities Cryovergence_of_Mahāpadma01.jpg|Final Sabbath: Cryovergence of Mahāpadma Trivia Concepts & Influences *Both of the advanced spells are based after two of the cold naraka's that are mentioned in Buddhism. Naraka in buddhism functions as Hell or the underworld. Arbuda and Mahapadma are among the coldest narakas and punishments served within its confines. *Arbuda (頞部陀), the "blister" Naraka, and Mahāpadma (摩訶鉢特摩), "great lotus" Naraka. Mahāpadma are among the coldest and deepest Naraka. *Silek Sitaralak mixed in with the capoeira pays homage to not only both respective styles having studied Capoeira and taken it myself. The fighting style and mixing brand was inspired by my favorite martial arts fighter Scott Adkins. The styles used in the Cryomancer Silat are were mixed together in homage of him but done uniquely to the character to have differences. The silat's background are rooted from the teachings of the Silek Sitaralak. *Inferno Frost Devil Mode was inspired by icy hot muscle relaxant cream however the scale of which it is measured on this magic is far more lethal to the body, rotting the body by freezing and burning at the same time, causing a tearing effect on a molecualr level. *The Tyrant series spells was brought on by User:Arukana translation of Frostbite Decree as Supreme Command of the Ice Devil King, however seeing as Dragon King has been used I decided to make user of either Emperor or Tyrant, thanks to deliberation among several users tyrant won out and this Ice Devil Tyrant was born. Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Ice Magic